


Whips? Yes! Yelling? Fuck no!

by Thamilde2003



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Lectures, M/M, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sub Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamilde2003/pseuds/Thamilde2003
Summary: Sherlock and John are trying some new play out. Sherlock agreed to wanting to try lecturing. John is going all out and Sherlock finds himself enjoying it. At first.Who would have known emotionaly abusive parents made lectures difficult to handle?





	Whips? Yes! Yelling? Fuck no!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> This is a fic I wrote after being fueled with rage after watching several reviews of 50 Shades of Grey. I wanted to make a story that shows how a real fucking dom, is supposed to act when their sub uses their safeword. Fuck you Grey, and fuck you E L James.  
> I hope you enjoy it, and I would love it if you could tell me where i fucked up my grammar or spelling (I'm from Denmark, so I may make some mistakes).

Sherlock was sat on the soft couch as the words left John’s mouth.  
“You didn’t even give him a proper greeting,” he said “Greg is in charge of our security team you know? He deserves a greeting at the very least”.  
So far, the scolding didn’t do much for him, but Sherlock couldn’t help the internal smirk from thinking about the pay off there would be.  
“He held out his hand for you, and you just walked past him,” John continued with a smirk on his face. It was clear to see he enjoyed a good scolding session.  
The way his body leaned towards Sherlock made him think of the night last week where John had spanked him. He had rolled his eyes at John purposely to get punished. Only recently had his rear fully stopped hurting. It was glorious.  
“Were you trying to show that gorgeous arse of yours off?” John said and Sherlock’s cock twitched with interest.  
“Maybe you were trying to make me jealous by showing that lovely rear off to someone else?” John continued.  
“No sir,” Sherlock looked at his sir and answered him. A tingling spread throughout his body.  
John smirked at him. “Then what pet?”.  
Sherlock looked at his sir before his mind decided the floor was far more interesting to look at. He wasn’t quite sure why to be honest.  
“Were you trying to make Greg jealous?” John suggested and Sherlock shifted in his seat. He hoped John didn’t notice.  
“Oh, so that’s it,” John said, letting Sherlock know, he noticed “Trying to make Greg jealous by showing him what he can’t have? Showing him that you’re mine and no matter what he does, I’m the only one that gets to bury himself in that tight heat of yours?”.  
Sherlock whimpered as John moved closer, engulfing him by putting his hands on either side of his face, getting so close to him that he could feel John’s breathing. He moved to Sherlocks ear.  
“Or maybe,” John whispered “You just enjoy being a rude brat?”.  
Sherlock felt his heart sink at the phrase. Pictures of his father screaming and insulting him catching him by the neck and choking him. His lounges seemed to fill with water as he gasped for breath.  
“We’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?” John whispered in his ear before running his tongue along Sherlocks ear.  
Sherlock couldn’t breathe properly, and in a moment of panic he realised he didn’t remember what the safeword was. He had been reminded of it every single time something like this happened between the two of them, but now, he had no idea what it was.  
John moved his hand under Sherlock’s shirt and up towards his nipples. Sherlock wanted to tell him to stop, but the fear of disappointing John suddenly overwhelmed him. His eyes prickled with what he knew were tears that he tried to will away, as picture after picture of his parents screaming at him and his brother flooded through him.  
When John’s hand made contact with his nipple and began pulling and pinching Sherlock became stiff as a board. He didn’t remember the safeword, and now he was too scared of using it.  
John pulled away from him when he noticed that something was off with Sherlock, quickly standing back to look at his face.  
“Are you okay Sherlock?”.  
Sherlock was frozen in place and couldn’t even open his mouth to respond. He didn’t even know what he would say. Yes? No? Maybe?  
“Do you remember your safeword Sherlock?” John asked after Sherlock failed to answer his first question.  
Sherlock’s eyes prickled with tears again as he slowly shook his head.  
“It’s okay Sherlock. No need to worry. I remember. Traffic lights, green is for fine, yellow is for a break and red is for stopping all together. Are you better now sweetheart?”.  
Sherlock’s cheeks became damp as he nodded his head and weakly whispered “Red”.  
John immediately sat down beside him and gave him a hug. As he stroked Sherlock’s hair, Sherlock sobbed into John’s chest.  
“Oh sweetie. It’s okay. I’m so proud of you using your safeword. You’re so amazing for telling me to stop. Telling me you don’t feel comfortable. You’re so good baby. So gorgeous and kind.”  
After a while of John sitting with his arms around Sherlock and rocking him back and forth, along with heaps of forehead and scalp kisses Sherlock stopped crying.  
“I’m sorry sir.”  
“You have nothing to apologize for Sherlock. I’m so happy that you told me you weren’t comfortable angle.”  
“I-I didn’t mean to-mean to ruin your fun sir.”  
“Oh but sweetie. If you aren’t having fun I won’t have any fun either. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t like doing just because you think I’m having fun. I love when you use your safeword and tell me how you feel.”  
“I don’t….”  
“Don’t what sweetie? Don’t wanna talk about it?”.  
“No, I don’t.”  
“You don’t have to sweetie. You never need to justify using your safewords. You never have to tell me why you want to stop unless you want to.”  
They stayed like that for a bit longer before going to bed and getting some well deserved sleep.


End file.
